Klaine AU Fridays
by mirvly
Summary: These are my submissions to Klaine AU Fridays on Tumblr. Check out klaineaufridays dot tumblr dot com for more info on KAUF. Enjoy my collection of fairytale!klaine, zombie!klaine, and more...
1. Fairytales

**A/N: Okay! So this was my submission for Klaine A****U Friday a couple of weeks ago, but today I figured I should start posting my KAUF submissions on here! So here is fairytale!klaine.**

**Oh, and yes, I am still working on The Way Things Are, just bear with me. I have a lot of things to write lately!  
**

Fairytale!Klaine

* * *

Kurt stared in his vanity, frustrated. The worst part about living underwater was the inability to control hair. He let out an angry sigh.

"I don't see why you haven't given up yet," a female voice said behind him. For the first time, Kurt noticed Rachel's reflection in the mirror. "You know your hair is never going to stay the way you want it to."

"Not now, Rachel. I'm having a crisis," Kurt groaned. "Blue Directions are performing in less and twenty minutes, and my Dad's going to be there, and my hair is being completely uncooperative."

"Kurt, your hair is always uncooperative," Rachel reminded him. "We _do_ live underwater, you know."

"And you still don't understand why I want to live on land?"

Rachel's eyes widened and she glanced around to make sure they were alone. She swam over to him. "Kurt, you can't just go around saying that," she said. "Don't you know what your father would say if—"

"Of course I know what my father would say," Kurt said. He deepened his voice. "_Humans are dangerous. You must never go near them, Kurt_."

"And he's right—"

"How do you know?" Kurt asked, getting up and swimming a few feet away. "You've never talked to them."

"Neither have you," Rachel said.

"I've… watched them," Kurt said quietly.

Rachel gawped at him. "Kurt, you're deliberately going against your father's orders! What if he found out?"

"But he won't," Kurt said. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Because nobody except you and I know. And you aren't going to tell him. Right?"

Rachel pursed her lips and, after a long moment, sighed. "I don't approve of what you're doing, but _fine_. Just promise me you won't do it again?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine. If it makes you happy, then fine. I won't."

Rachel smiled. "Good. Now let's get going before we miss the performance!"

Kurt hesitated. "You… You go, Rachel. I'll catch up with you in a minute," he said. "I've got to, uh, fix my hair."

Rachel shook her head, but left him. Kurt peek out the door after her and, after making sure she was really gone, started to swim upwards.

He knew he'd promised Rachel, and he had a performance in ten minutes, but that was the least of his concern when it came to humans. There was something about humans that he just found so fascinating.

Not to mention that there was one particularly good-looking human that Kurt had seen.

There was a beach not too far from where Kurt lived below the sea. This particular human went there a lot. He had ridiculously curly hair that Kurt couldn't help but want to run his fingers through, and the prettiest skin he'd ever seen. He'd only shown up for the past few weeks, but he had instantly captivated Kurt.

Kurt popped his head above the water cautiously, very aware that if a human spotted him, he would be in big trouble.

He made his way to what he'd heard the humans call a _dock_ and swam directly under it. It was a beautiful day and there were many humans at the beach, making a lot of noise and splashing around a lot in the water.

From under the dock, Kurt scanned the sand for the curly-haired boy. He was nowhere in sight.

Kurt was about to give up his search when—

"Hello."

* * *

"Rachel, where's Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know, he said he was coming," Rachel said, wringing her hands nervously. "He said he just had to fix his hair…" She trailed off, realization washing over her. "Oh, no."

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"He… he wouldn't," Rachel murmured to herself.

"He wouldn't _what_?"

"I have to go!" Rachel exclaimed, dashing out, hoping desperately that her suspicions weren't true.

* * *

Kurt stared in surprise at the curly-haired boy in front of him, unable to respond from shock. He'd been spotted, and _oh no_, what would his father say when he found out? Would he ever find out? What if the humans killed him first? What if they put him on display for everyone to see? Would he ever see his family and friends again?

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you," the boy told him, swimming closer. Kurt backed away automatically, fearful that the boy would catch sight of his tail under the water. "Hey, don't—" He reached out towards Kurt. Kurt flinched, swimming back farther.

The boy gave him a perplexed look. "I'm Blaine," he said carefully.

"Blaine," Kurt repeated, then clamped his lips shut. He just spoke to a human. _He just spoke to a human_. He shouldn't still be here, why is he still here?

"That's right," Blaine said. "What's your name?"

He shouldn't say anything. He should turn tail and swim away. That's what he'd been taught to do since he was born—see a human and avoid them at all costs.

"Kurt," he blurted out before he could stop himself. He covered his mouth with his hand and backed up farther. He felt his back hit one of the posts holding up the dock. He silently cursed himself for being so stupid.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Blaine said again, looking amused but also concerned. "Where are you from? Do you live here, or are you on vacation?"

When Kurt didn't answer, Blaine continued. "I'm staying here for the summer. I'm from Ohio."

Ohio. Kurt had never heard the word before.

"Oh. Hi. Oh?" he repeated.

Blaine laughed. "You sound like you've never heard of it before. Don't they teach you geography at school?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Lucky," Blaine said. "So, where are you from?"

Kurt had no idea how to answer, or if he even _should_ answer. Well, of course he _shouldn't_, he thought.

"I'm not gonna, like, stalk you, or anything," Blaine said, laughing. Kurt couldn't help but smile; he really liked that laugh.

For the first time, Kurt noticed that Blaine was waving his hands around in the water. "Why are you doing that?" he asked curiously, pointing to Blaine's arms.

"I'm treading water," Blaine said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's how you stay afloat. Why aren't _you_ treading water? _How_ aren't you treading water?"

Uh oh. He was starting to notice something was off. Kurt turned to swim away, terrified of what would happen if he stayed any longer.

"Hey, come back!" Blaine called after him. Kurt continued swimming without looking back.

* * *

Rachel was starting to panic. The performance would be long over by now, and she couldn't find Kurt _anywhere_.

She was just about to give up when she spotted a familiar figure making his way towards her.

"Kurt! Please tell me you weren't—"

"He's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen, Rachel," Kurt said, cutting her off. He sighed dreamily, leaning on her shoulder. "And his _voice_, Rachel, it's like all of the beautiful sounds of the world put together—"

"You _talked _to one?" Rachel screeched, pushing away from him violently.

"Yes, but—"

"Kurt, you _promised_ that you wouldn't even watch them, and now you're talking to them?" she said. She started swimming in circles in her hysteria, raking her fingers through her hair. "Imagine what your _father_ will say—"

"He'll never know, Rach."

"You think I'm not going to tell him?" Rachel asked, turning to him. "Kurt, you're breaking _laws_ here! This isn't just something you can expect me to keep quiet about!"

"But Rachel, he'll never let me talk to Blaine again!" Kurt exclaimed.

"_Blaine_?" Rachel shrieked. "You know his _name_? I can't just let you ruin yourself with this, Kurt—"

"_Ruin myself_?" Kurt repeated in disbelief. "Rachel, this is just one human! Besides, he doesn't even know I'm a mermaid!"

"Oh? And how did you manage to hide _that_?" Rachel demanded, gesturing to Kurt's shimmering tail.

"I didn't get out of the water," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "That would've been stupid. I was swimming and he just saw me and started talking." His eyes glazed over as he spoke. "His eyes were the most amazing shade of brown…"

"No, Kurt," Rachel said firmly, snapping him from his haze. "You can't ever go talk to him again. You're going to expose us all!"

"I don't _care_!" Kurt exploded, throwing his arms up. "Why does it matter, anyway? Why can't mermaids and humans coexist peacefully?"

"Don't you get it, Kurt?" Rachel asked softly, swimming up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "If they find out about us, all they'll want to do is kill us. You know that. They aren't friendly, Kurt."

"Well this one is," Kurt said, shrugging her hand off of him. "And I'm going to talk to him again, Rachel. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

With that, he turned and swam as fast as he could to get away from her. He didn't know where to go. He couldn't go back up, not yet, and Rachel was surely going to tell his father, so he couldn't go back. So he just swam, without direction, without purpose.

After what felt like ages, Kurt realized he was lost. Completely and utterly lost.

Without any other ideas, he decided to head for the surface, because that would be the easiest place to determine where he was.

It was late afternoon, the sun told him. He could see the beach in the distance, so he wasn't as far away as he thought he was. Sighing, Kurt made his way towards the golden promise of the sand.

The sun was low on the horizon, almost gone, when he reached the dock again. Blaine was nowhere in sight on the beach, so Kurt figured he should just head back home. Even if that meant getting in deep trouble with his father.

A head suddenly appeared in front of him from the dock above, startling Kurt. He let out a yelp of surprise, shooting backwards.

"I thought you might come back," Blaine said, smiling at him. His curly hair was dangling haphazardly, nearly dipping into the water. "Well, I hoped," he added. "Can I join you, or are you going to run away again?"

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again immediately.

"I'll just take that as a yes," Blaine grinned. His head disappeared for a moment, only to be replaced by a pair of legs a moment later. Kurt resisted the urge to reach out and touch them. Legs were very fascinating.

Blaine dropped into the water, his head dipping below the surface for a moment, causing a jolt of fear to course through Kurt. _My tail_, he thought desperately. He had to make sure Blaine didn't see it.

Blaine turned to face him, running a hand through his damp curls. "Fancy seeing you here again," he said.

"I shouldn't be here," Kurt said suddenly.

"Why? Past curfew?" Blaine asked. He lowered his voice. "Between you and me, I should've been back an hour ago. But hey, I'm only here for a few months, so why waste any time?" He paused for a moment, obviously waiting for Kurt to say something, but the merman remained silent. "So, uh, Kurt, was it?" Kurt nodded. "Kurt. You never told me where you were from."

"Um," Kurt said, not sure how to respond. "Here," he said, because that wasn't really a lie, right? "I'm from here."

"Wow. Lucky," Blaine said for the second time that day. Kurt thought it was funny how Blaine thought he was so lucky, when Kurt absolutely hated everything about his life. Except for the singing part. Yeah. He liked to sing.

"Do you sing?" he asked before he could stop himself.

To his surprise, Blaine nodded without missing a beat. "I'm in my school's glee club," he said.

"Glee club?" Kurt repeated.

"Like, a singing group."

"Oh! I'm in one, too!" Kurt exclaimed. He blushed at his own enthusiasm.

"Really? Neat," Blaine said. "My group's called the Warblers."

"War—bler?" Kurt said slowly. "What does that mean?"

Blaine gave him a curious look. "You don't know much, do you?" he asked. He immediately looked ashamed of himself for saying it. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"No, it's okay," Kurt said, smiling. "You're right. I don't know much."

"Why not?"

Kurt didn't know how to reply. "I, um, maybe I should go," he said, backing up a little.

"Hey, no," Blaine said quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, or anything."

"It was very nice meeting you, Blaine, but I need to—"

"Please," Blaine said, swimming much too close for Kurt's liking.

"Blaine, I—"

"Don't leave," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand.

Kurt froze. _Way too close, way too close_, he thought frantically. He tugged his hand away, pulling it into his chest protectively.

"Are you okay? You look frightened to death," Blaine said, and _why_ did he have to care so much? Kurt thought.

"I really have to go," Kurt said. He turned away.

"Will I see you again tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. Without turning around, he gave Blaine a small nod before dashing off into the ocean.

* * *

Kurt's father was waiting when Kurt got back.

"Where have you been?" he asked, his anger and worry evident in his face.

"I just needed some space, Dad," Kurt replied.

"Obviously the seven seas aren't enough space for you," his father said, "if what Rachel told me is true."

Kurt clenched his jaw to keep from screaming. That tattle-tail.

"Yes, so maybe I went up to the surface," he said. "What's the big deal?"

"The _big deal_, Kurt, is that somebody _saw you_. I don't think you understand how dangerous this is."

"Dad, I'll be fine," Kurt sighed. "I'm a teenager. I can take care of myself."

"That may be, but you're still grounded."

Kurt gaped at his father. "_What_?"

"You heard me."

"You—You can't—"

"Yes, I can," Kurt's father said sternly. "You could get hurt, Kurt. I won't let that happen. You're grounded, and that's final. You can never see that boy again."

"But Dad, that's not fair!" Kurt protested.

"It doesn't have to be! I'm your father and you'll do what I say!"

Kurt shook his head. "No. No, I'm not going to listen to this. Goodbye, Dad."

"You get back here _right now_, Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt didn't listen. He needed to get out of there. He didn't care what his father would say. He was going to see Blaine again.

* * *

"So, I was wondering," Blaine said the next day. "Whenever you leave, you always swim away."

Kurt looked away. Of course. He would be foolish to think Blaine wouldn't notice.

"And no matter how much you stay in the water, your skin never gets pruned," Blaine continued. "You don't know where Ohio is. You don't tread water. So I figured it out."

Kurt's eyes widened. "What?"

"You…" Blaine lowered his voice to a whisper, "are a _mermaid_."

Kurt stared at him, mouth agape.

Then Blaine started to laugh. Kurt realized he was joking and let out a small laugh, too.

When Blaine's laughter died down, he gave Kurt a small smile. "Seriously though, where do you go every day? You never come out of the water."

"I, uh, just really like it, I guess," Kurt shrugged, and it wasn't a lie. He loved the sea. He just didn't like the merpeople in it.

"I don't mean to be rude, but do you have any other friends?" Blaine asked. "I never see you with anybody else."

Kurt shrugged. "They, uh… they're all on vacation," he said, repeating the word that Blaine had said the day before.

"Sucks, man," Blaine said. "I know how you feel. Nothing's worse than missing your friends in the summer."

And with that, Blaine launched into a very detailed description of all of his friends, and Kurt was more than happy to listen. He wasn't really listening to what Blaine was saying, but he just liked to hear his voice.

"Whoa, something just brushed against my legs," Blaine said, and Kurt was suddenly very alert. He hadn't noticed how close they'd gotten while they'd talked. "You think it could've been a fish?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide. "I've heard there have been, like, shark attacks here…"

"I doubt it was a shark," Kurt said quickly, moving away a few inches. "They're actually very gentle creatures, you know. Very misunderstood. I've t—"

He'd almost said _I've talked to one before_, but stopped himself just in time.

"I, uh, I've heard a lot about them," he said instead. "They don't attack humans very often, and when they do, it's usually because they mistake them for fish. If they have shiny jewellery on, or something."

Blaine was staring at Kurt with a look of awe and something else he couldn't quite place. "That's amazing," he said.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You're so—I don't know," Blaine said. He looked away, his cheeks starting to turn pink. "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

"It's okay," Kurt said, and it was. "I kind of like it when you look at me." And wow, did he really just say that out loud?

Blaine bit his lip. "I—Okay," he said quietly, eyes downcast. Kurt stopped moving his tail for fear of Blaine seeing a reflection off of his scales. He started to tread water, as he'd seen Blaine do, to stay afloat.

And suddenly Blaine was very close, much closer than the other times. Kurt angles his tail back so it wouldn't brush against Blaine's legs.

"Can I…?" Blaine murmured, his lips inches from Kurt's. Kurt wasn't sure what he was asking but he figured he would pretty much give Blaine the whole world if he asked. He nodded, slowly.

Blaine leaned forward ever so slightly, brushing their lips together. Kurt's heart started to race. He reached to meet Blaine and then they were kissing. Kurt had never kissed anyone before. He'd seen Rachel kiss her boyfriend Finn all the time, and his father used to kiss Kurt's mother before she died, and, but he'd never—

Oh no. His father.

Kurt broke away quickly, utterly horrified with himself. He covered his mouth with his hand and backed away.

"Kurt—" Blaine started, but cut himself off. He looked down. "Something brushed against me again," he said, the tremor in his voice evident.

Kurt tried to move his tail away, but that only managed to brush Blaine _again_.

"Shit, there it is again!" Blaine exclaimed.

"It's nothing, Blaine," Kurt said quickly. "There's nothing here that'll hurt you—"

"Bullshit," Blaine said. "I've read about the poisonous fish, and the sharks, and _shit_, what _is_ that?"

Kurt reached forward and grabbed Blaine's arm, trying to calm him down. "Blaine, look at me," he said desperately. Blaine met his gaze, though he was obviously terrified. "Nothing's going to hurt you," he promised.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, visibly flinching when Kurt accidentally brushed against him again.

Kurt let go of Blaine's arm and backed away. It was painfully obvious that if Blaine reacted like that to what he thought was a small fish, he would freak out if he found out what Kurt really was.

Blaine opened his eyes when he realized Kurt wasn't holding onto him anymore. An anxious look flashed across his face. "No, Kurt, please don't leave me here," he begged.

"You're better off without me," Kurt said. "I'm sorry."

"Kurt!" Blaine called after him. Kurt didn't look back. Couldn't look back. His father was right—this was dangerous. He had been a fool to think that he could get away with talking to a human without getting caught.

When Kurt was back below the surface, the tears couldn't stop coming. He had to stop swimming. He couldn't even see anymore.

He collapsed onto the sand at the bottom of the ocean, hands raking through the grains, his tears never stopping. The full effect of what he'd done had hit him. He'd kissed Blaine. He'd kissed a _human_. He was in the love with a human and he could never see him again. Blaine would be disgusted with him. He'd drag him to the land and show him to everyone. He'd be killed.

And he couldn't go home. His father probably hated him. The entire ocean probably knew he'd broken the law. They'd be looking for him. They'd arrest him.

He was alone.

Kurt had no idea how long he laid there. It could've been minutes. It could've been hours.

A shadow fell over him. "Hey, are you okay?" a female voice asked him.

Kurt didn't lift his head. What was the point? If whoever it was recognized him, he'd probably be taken home and arrested.

A very curious face suddenly filled his vision. It was a mermaid, probably his age, with very long, red hair and blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked him again.

"Leave me alone," Kurt mumbled, turning his face down into the sand.

"Hey, I recognize you!" the mermaid exclaimed.

_Great._

"You're Kurt, right?" she asked. "Everybody's been looking for you! Oh, your father is _so_ worried!"

Kurt lifted his head to look at her. "He—He is?"

"Of course! Why'd you swim off?" she asked.

"He grounded me for talking to a human," Kurt grumbled.

The girl's face lit up. "You talked to one? What was it like?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Aqua!" she exclaimed. "Aquanetta, actually, but I prefer Aqua. And you're Kurt, and you've talked to a human! What was it like?"

Kurt sat up, intrigued by Aqua. He was the first mermaid he'd ever made who had the same interest in humans as him. "It was… _wonderful_," he gushed. "Oh, he was amazing. He had these legs that he _walks_ on and he doesn't have any scales or anything. He was very nice."

"You sound very fond of him," Aqua said.

Kurt bit his lip to keep from smiling. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

Aqua nodded eagerly.

"He… he kissed me," Kurt said in a whisper.

Aqua gasped. "No way!" she said. Her face softened. "Now I see why you were so upset. Worried about what your father's going to say?"

Kurt sighed, nodding his head. "He'll hate me, if he doesn't already," he said.

"Oh, no," Aqua said. "I saw how frantic he was about you. He loves you a whole lot. It was easy to tell. He couldn't hate you."

Kurt looked at her. "Really?" he asked.

"Really," Aqua confirmed. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," Kurt groaned, running a hand through his hair. "I… I think I love him. The human, I mean."

Aqua squealed. "That's amazing!"

"No, it's not," Kurt said. "I can't see him again. He'll… he'll think I'm a freak when he finds out I'm a merman. He'll want to kill me."

"I thought you said he was nice," Aqua said, looking confused.

"He is, but… This is so much more complicated," Kurt said.

"Just tell him. If he loves you back, he won't care," Aqua said.

"But I can never be with him. Don't you see?" Kurt asked, getting frustrated with her optimism. "He's a human, I'm a merman! We live in two separate worlds! We can never be together! It's not allowed!"

"So you would give up love to follow the rules?" Aqua asked. "Love is so much stronger than that, Kurt."

Kurt rubbed his hand over his face. "I just can't leave my father down here. It's not fair to him," he said.

"He'll understand. He's in love, too, you know," Aqua said.

Kurt's forehead crinkled as he thought. "I… I suppose so."

"Good!" Aqua said. "Now go get your human! I'll tell your father that you're okay."

Kurt smiled at her. "Thank you, Aqua."

She returned the smile. "No problem, Kurt! See you later!"

And turned and swam in what must've been the direction of Kurt's home, leaving Kurt on his own. He turned his gaze upward and sighed. It was now or never.

Kurt kept below the surface this time. He waited until he was under the dock, but upon realizing that Blaine was no longer there, frowned in frustration. He poked his head above the water. "Blaine," he called out softly. "Blaine," he repeated, louder this time.

"Kurt?" Blaine's face appeared upside-down at the edge of the dock again. "You… You came back. How did you get under there? I've been up here the whole time, I would've seen—"

"Blaine, come down here," Kurt interrupted.

"No way, not with whatever fish was down there."

"It wasn't a fish, Blaine."

"Yes it was, I could feel how scaly it was—"

"It was me, Blaine."

Blaine froze. He stared at Kurt with wide, expectant eyes, as if he was waiting for Kurt to say, "Just kidding!" and laugh.

"Wait, you're—you're serious?" Blaine asked when Kurt was silent.

"Serious as a barracuda," Kurt said. "Which, by the way, are the ones you really have to look out for. Not sharks." He nervously lifted his tail above the water so Blaine could see.

"Holy shit," Blaine breathed. "You—No way. You can't—"

"I'm a merman, Blaine," Kurt said, praying to Poseidon that Blaine wouldn't freak out and leave.

Blaine just stared. His eyes flickered from Kurt's tail to Kurt's face and back to his tail. "Hold on, I'm getting dizzy," he said. "I'm coming down."

A moment later, he was in the water beside Kurt, still staring at the tail. He held onto the wooden boards from the dock above, too in shock to keep afloat by himself. "Can I…?" He reached out tentatively towards the fin.

"Yeah, you can touch it," Kurt said, unable to help the smile on his face.

Blaine gently touched the scales. He moved his hand, but Kurt winced.

"Wait, wait, not that way," Kurt told him. "Go with the scales, not against them. It hurts."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Here," Kurt said. He took Blaine's hand and guided him, showing him what was okay and what hurt.

"Kurt, this is…" Blaine trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

Kurt put his tail back underwater, because the position was starting to make him ache, but didn't let go of Blaine's hand. "Does it… bother you?" he asked nervously.

"Well, it is a little strange, to be honest," Blaine said. "It's—It's like magic. I don't even know what to think."

"Kiss me," Kurt blurted out. Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Kiss me, and then tell me what you think."

"Oh—okay," Blaine said, looking a little uneasy. He moved closer, free hand gripping the dock above tightly. He removed his hand from Kurt's and instead moved it to Kurt's back, holding him closer.

He pressed his lips to Kurt, and Kurt had to remind himself to keep breathing. It was the most wonderful thing he'd ever felt in his entire life.

Blaine pulled away, a small smile on his lips. "I just kissed a fish," he laughed.

Kurt laughed, too. "And?"

Blaine considered it for a moment. "And," he said, "I'm pretty sure it was the most mind-blowing kiss I've ever had."

Kurt sighed with relief, pressing his forehead to Blaine's. "Thank Poseidon."

* * *

"_Once upon a time," Kurt's mother began, "there was a very handsome merman. He loved going above the surface of the water to watch the humans, even though he wasn't allowed."_

"_Why wasn't he allowed?" Kurt asked, looking up at his mother with big, curious eyes. _

"_Because humans are dangerous," his mother said. "But one day, the merman fell in love with one of the human girls, and—"_

"_Can it be a boy instead?" Kurt asked._

_His mother smiled at him. "Of course," she said. "The merman fell in love with the human boy. So he decided to go speak with him. _

"_The two met very often, becoming fonder of each other with every passing day," she went on. "And one day, the human told the merman that he loved him."_

"_What did the merman say back?" _

"_He didn't have the chance to respond right away," Kurt's mother said, "because all of a sudden, the human's legs were bound together, and replaced with his very own tail."_

"_Wow!"_

"_The two of them went back to the merman's home underwater, and lived happily ever after under the sea," his mother finished. _

"_Is that a true story?" Kurt asked._

"_Maybe," his mother said. _

"_Elizabeth, don't tell Kurt those fairy tales," Kurt's father said as he entered the room. "I don't want him believing in that rubbish."_

* * *

It had been days.

Kurt hadn't gone home in days, but instead stayed around the beach area. He met with Blaine every day, and they talked (_and kissed_, Kurt thought excitedly) a lot. But one night, Kurt's mind was stuck on that memory of his mother, and the story she told. Could it be true?

On the fifth day, the two of them were under the dock, when Blaine said something that completely caught Kurt off-guard.

"What's it like to live underwater?"

Kurt brow crinkled in confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. What's it like to just be in the water all the time?"

"What's it like to be on land all the time?" Kurt countered.

Blaine smiled. "Touché. But, I don't know, it just seems weird to me."

"Living on land seems weird to me," Kurt said. "It's just because you're not used to it. Most mermaids aren't used to the idea of humans. I think that's why they're so afraid of them. Because it's the unknown, and the unknown is scary. But I think it's sort of compelling."

"You're really smart, you know that?" Blaine said. He nodded at Kurt's look of surprise. "Sure, you might not know what Ohio or a warbler is. But you see things that other people—or, uh _mermaids_—don't."

Kurt didn't really know how to respond to that. He just smiled.

"There's a legend," Kurt said. "My mother used to tell me the story when I was just a little guppy. It's about a merman who falls in love with a human."

"Oh, yeah?" Blaine said, raising an eyebrow. "Sounds familiar."

"But the ending is a little different," Kurt said. "The legend says that when the human told the merman the he loved him, he turned into a merman, too."

"Ah," Blaine said, nodding his head slowly. "Did they live happily ever after?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine lifted a leg out of the water and wiggled his toes. "I think I'd look pretty good with flippers, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, yes," Kurt said, "_very_ dashing."

Blaine laughed. "Seriously, though. How fun would it be to live underwater? You never have to worry about the weather, or what clothes to wear."

"Very true," Kurt agreed. He smiled. "I'd love to show it to you. Someday."

"I'd love to show you _my_ home, but somehow I don't think the residents of Ohio would appreciate a talking fish."

Kurt slapped his arm. "You're mean!" he exclaimed. "I'm not a _fish_."

"You have a fins!"

"I thought you liked my fins."

"I do! I love your fins," Blaine said. Below the water, he purposely brushed against Kurt's tail with his foot. He met Kurt's eyes, and suddenly Kurt knew what was about to happen.

"Blaine, don't say it."

"Don't say what?" Blaine asked, feigning innocence.

"I don't want you to _change_, I can't let you become one of _us_."

"I thought that was just a legend."

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Shut up." Blaine rested his hand on the back of Kurt's neck and planted a very firm kiss to his lips. He pulled away much too early for Kurt's liking. "I really do think I love you," he whispered.

Kurt wasn't sure what he expected to happen then. A thunderstorm didn't appear, a tidal wave didn't wash them away, the world didn't end, and Blaine's legs certainly did not become a tail.

"I think I love you, too," Kurt said.

He leaned in to kiss Blaine again, but paused. Something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, sensing his distress.

"I feel…" Kurt didn't know how to finish that sentence. He didn't know how he felt, only that he didn't like it.

"Shit," Blaine muttered, backing up from Kurt. Kurt looked into the water. His eyes widened.

All around him, the water was glowing a bright gold colour. "Blaine, I don't like this," Kurt said.

"Maybe—"

Kurt felt a strange sensation in his tail, like he was being ripped in two.

It took him a second to realize that he _was_ being ripped in two.

His scales disappeared, replaced with smooth skin. His fins turned to feet. He was becoming human.

Without his tail, Kurt grabbed onto the dock above him to stay afloat. "Blaine, I—"

"The legend," Blaine said.

"But you're not a merman! I'm a human!" Kurt exclaimed, his voice rising.

"It's backwards, then," Blaine said, and Kurt wondered how he was being so calm about this. "Don't you see, Kurt? We can—"

"I'm not leaving my family," Kurt said. "I'm not living on land! This is insane! I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming! Pinch me." He held out his free arm.

"I'm not going to pinch you, Kurt," Blaine said. "We'll figure something out. I promise." He bit his lip to hide a smile. "But first, we should probably get you some swim trunks."

* * *

"Don't worry, Mr Hummel, I'm sure Kurt is fine," Aqua said as Kurt's father swam in circles. "He knows how to take care of himself."

"He should be back by now," Mr Hummel said anxiously. "It's been _days_." He looked up. "Maybe I should go after him."

"Kurt will come back when he's ready."

"What if he doesn't?" Mr Hummel asked. "What if he just decides to live with the human boy?"

"He can't, sir, he has a tail," Aqua reminded him.

"You… you're right," Mr Hummel said. "Maybe I should send someone after him. Just to make sure he's all right."

"Who'd do that, sir?"

Mr Hummel's eyes lit up. "Sebastian!" he exclaimed. "Do you know who Sebastian is?"

"The crab? Yeah, I know him!"

"Can you get him to go after Kurt?"

"Sure!" Aqua said. "I'm happy to help, Mr Hummel!"

* * *

"Don't you, like, talk to fish and stuff?" Blaine asked. "Couldn't you get one to go tell your father?"

"I don't know if it would work," Kurt said. "I'm not sure if I can talk to fish as a human. You can't."

"It's worth a shot," Blaine said. "How about that crab, there?"

Kurt turned his head to see a crab sitting on the rock next to him. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "I know you!"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, his name is Sebastian," Kurt said. "Can you understand me, Sebastian?"

The crab said nothing.

"I don't think he can talk to me," Kurt sighed. "Sebastian, click your claws once for yes, and twice for no, okay? Can you understand me?"

_Click._

"Good!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Unbelievable," Blaine muttered.

"Good, now Sebastian. I need your help, okay?" Kurt said.

_Click_.

"Tell my father that I'm in a bit of a dilemma. Can you tell him to come up here to meet me?"

_Click_.

"Thanks, Sebastian!" Kurt said. He gave the crab a little pat on the shell. "Hurry, okay?"

Sebastian scuttled away. Kurt turned to Blaine with a large grin on his face. "That was easy," he said.

"So, now what?" Blaine asked, looking a little put off by the conversation with the crab.

"Now," Kurt said, "we wait."

It wasn't until the sun was low in the sky that Kurt's father appeared. He was _not_ happy.

"Hi, Dad," Kurt said cautiously.

"Kurt," his father said shortly. His eyes flickered to Blaine. "Sebastian says you have a dilemma."

Kurt nodded slowly. "I, uh…" He lifted a leg above the water. "I'm a human?"

His father's eyes nearly bugged right out of his head at the sight. "_What did you do_?" he demanded.

"I… told Blaine that I… love… him?"

"You_ what_?"

"I didn't think anything would happen!"

His father ran a hand over his face. "So, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Me?" Kurt asked. "I don't know! I'm just a kid, I don't know how to handle this stuff—"

"Funny, a few days ago you said you were a teenager and could take care of yourself," his father scoffed.

"Dad—"

"Because I love you, and I don't want to lose you, I'll fix it for you, okay?" his father said.

"How?" Kurt asked.

"I… may have practiced some magic back in the day."

"Magic?" Blaine asked. "You've got magic down there, too? Damn."

"_You_ will be quiet," Kurt's father instructed.

"Yes, sir," Blaine said, clamping his mouth shut.

It took a while. There were a number of spells to recite, and strange gestures to make. Kurt spent most of the time whispering quietly with Blaine.

"You know he'll never let me see you again," Kurt murmured.

"It's okay," Blaine said, placing a kiss to his hair. "You belong under the sea. I can see that."

"I wish you could come with me," Kurt said.

"You know I can't," Blaine sighed. "I have friends back home that'll miss me. And a family."

"I guess this never would've worked, huh," Kurt muttered.

"I'll come back one day," Blaine said. "But until then, remember that I love you. Okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay," he said. "I love you, too."

"I'll see you again one day," Blaine said.

"Promise?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled. "I promise."


	2. Zombies

**A/N: This one is significantly shorter than the last one. Warnings of violence and character death. On that happy note -awkward laughing- please enjoy zombie!klaine.**

Zombie!Klaine

* * *

Blaine crouches low in the alley, nothing but a kitchen knife in his hand. He glares at the knife; couldn't he have grabbed something that would do a bit more substantial damage?

It's madness out there. He can hear the screams, the gunfire, the tearing of limbs. He squeezes his eyes shut to try and block out the noise. Why haven't they found him yet? He should be dead by now, he thinks.

Footsteps. Blaine opens his eyes, alert in case it's one of them. He tightens his grip on the knife, his hands shaking. He doesn't know if he would even be able to kill one if the chance arose. He doesn't think he'd have the guts.

_Guts_. Blaine flinches at the images that pop into his mind from the carnage. He'd never seen so many internal organs in his life.

"It's me," a familiar voice says. Kurt appears around the corner and Blaine has never been so relieved in his life.

He pulls Kurt onto the ground next to him and into his arms, pressing his face into the other boy's neck. "God, Kurt, I-I thought I lost you," he sobs into the fabric of Kurt's tattered shirt.

"Hey, no," Kurt says, pulling back and cupping Blaine's face in his hands. "I'm not leaving you again, okay? I'm right here."

Blaine notices the deep gash on Kurt's cheek. Blood is running down his face. He looks far too pale.

"K-Kurt, you—you're hurt," he stammers, dropping the knife so he can wipe away some of the blood with his hand.

"I'm fine," Kurt says, and _God, _how can he be so calm about all of this? It's an apocalypse, for God's sake. "It's not important. What's important is that we stay safe."

"They—they'll be here, w-with your blood, they can smell it, they'll find us," Blaine says, his sentences a jumble in his state of fear. A fresh wave of tears hits him. "I can't lose you again, I _can't_—" His voice cracks on the last word and he stops. The tears are streaming down his face now, making it almost impossible to see Kurt in front of him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he hears Kurt say. "And neither are you. We're going to get through this, okay? Together."

Blaine nods shakily. "Together," he agrees.

Kurt smiles. He leans into Blaine.

And kills him with a kiss.


	3. Olympics

**A/N: Hey guys! I missed out on the past two weeks of Klaine AU Friday—sorry about that! The first week I was going through some heavy writer's block and the second I just could not come up with any good ideas. But ha! I have come up with one this week. Short and sweet, just how I like it. I hope you like it, too.**

* * *

Olympic!Klaine

"_NODON'TCHANGETHECHANNEL_!" Kurt all but screamed.

Blaine gave him an odd look. "What—"

"CHANGE IT BACK." Kurt snatched the remote from Blaine's hands and backtracked a few channels. A contented smile plastered itself on his face. "Male Diving," he said.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are we bothering with _them_, when we have _each other_ right here?" he asked.

"Oh, hush, you," Kurt said, turning back to the television. He pointed to the screen where one man was getting ready to dive. "That. _That_ is why we are watching, Blaine. Do you not see those abs?"

"I have abs," Blaine pouted, lifting his shirt to examine his stomach.

"But just _look_—" Kurt sighed when the man turned around and his speedo-clothed butt was on full display. "You can't tell me you aren't enjoying this. Enjoying _that_."

Blaine crossed his arms and frowned at the screen. "Do we seriously have to watch this?"

"What's so bad about it?" Kurt asked, nudging him slightly with his elbow. "The Olympics are when we get the chance to shamelessly stare at hundreds of hot guys. What could be better?"

"There's only _one_ hot guy I want to stare at," Blaine said, "and his name is Kurt Hummel."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. There are much more pleasing guys to look at."

"Nope. Just you."

Kurt couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. "You're so corny," he teased.

"Only because I love you," Blaine said, leaning over to capture Kurt's lips in a kiss.


	4. Circus

**A/N: Yay, I finally have something new for you! Last week I photoshopped something instead of wrote something for Klaine AU Friday but I'm back this week! Enjoy circus!klaine. **

Circus!Klaine

* * *

When New Directions arrived at their hotel in Chicago before Nationals, they hadn't realized that there was a travelling circus staying there, too. When they walked into the lobby, they were met with men on stilts waiting by the front desk, gymnasts flipping into the elevators, and countless other unusual people passing by.

Kurt had never been a fan of circuses. Clowns, mostly. So he was a little freaked out.

Clinging desperately to Mercedes' arm, he followed the New Directions to the front desk to check in.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt eyed a juggler suspiciously. "Circuses give me the creeps."

"Oh come on, Kurt, they're fun!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Maybe there's a cute circus boy around here," Mercedes said. She shrugged at Kurt's sceptical look. "You never know."

When the New Directions were all checked in and were divided into two rooms, they were free to explore the city. Naturally, Kurt dragged Mercedes and Rachel shopping for the day.

"I have to go meet Finn for dinner," Rachel said as they walked out of what felt like their thousandth store that day. "I'll see you guys later tonight!" She rushed off without another word.

"I think I'm going to head off as well," Mercedes said. "I feel like my feet are falling off, and I need to be fierce for the competition. See you later, Kurt!"

Kurt surveyed the area and sighed. He should probably get dinner, too. And Mercedes was right; he didn't want to have aching feet during their Nationals performance. So, adjusting the shopping bags on his arms, Kurt headed in what he hoped was the direction of the hotel so that he could drop off his heavy bags.

Thankfully, the travelling circus had vacated the lobby to elsewhere when Kurt arrived. He breathed a sigh of relief and trudged towards the elevator.

The doors opened.

There was a mime in his elevator.

Suppressing a groan of frustration, Kurt gave him a tight smile and stepped in next to him.

The mime gestured to the panel of buttons and raised his eyebrows (which Kurt couldn't help but notice were very dark in contrast to his white-painted face) in question.

"Oh, um, floor twelve," Kurt said, taking in the rest of the mime's appearance. He was wearing a black- and white-striped polo with green suspenders and a pink bowtie. He had white gloves on, too. His dark, presumably curly hair was gelled down heavily. He was a few inches shorter than Kurt. It wasn't easy to judge his age because of the face paint, but Kurt figured he must be around his own age.

The mime gestured to the bags in Kurt's arms and then pointed to himself.

Kurt shook his head. "No, no, that's fine, I've got them," he said.

The boy puffed out his chest and flexed his arms, showing his (_impressive,_ Kurt wouldn't admit out loud) muscles. He smiled and motioned to the bags again.

Kurt laughed. "Okay, okay," he conceded, passing off a few of the bags to the mime. The boy smiled so wide Kurt half expected his face to split in two.

_Ding._

The elevator doors opened and Kurt lead the way out into the hallway. The mime followed him to the room where the New Directions boys were staying.

The room was empty, which Kurt was grateful for. He wasn't really up for explaining why he had a mime carrying his bags.

Kurt dropped the bags on his bed and the boy followed suit. Kurt was itching to ask what his name was, but obviously that would be a pointless question if he didn't talk.

"Thank you for your help," he said instead.

The mime twirled his hand and bowed in response. He offered his hand and Kurt shook it.

"I'm Kurt," he said.

The boy tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment before his face lit up. He mimed a pen and paper with his hands.

"Oh! Um." Kurt rooted around in his suitcase for a moment before revealing the desired items. He handed them over.

After a moment of scribbling on the paper, the boy handed it back to Kurt.

_Blaine_.

"Blaine?" Kurt said.

The boy nodded.

"You're a very kind mime, Blaine," Kurt said.

Blaine waved his hand dismissively and gave a bashful smile. He looked at his watch and rubbed his stomach, looking at Kurt hopefully.

"You want to go to dinner?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "With me?"

Blaine nodded. He offered his arm and put the other behind his back, straightening his shoulders and lifting his nose into the air.

Kurt laughed and grabbed Blaine's arm. "Okay," he said, unable to keep the smile off his face.

Dinner with a mime turned out to be much quieter, but not at all boring. Blaine was very good at what he did, and Kurt found that it was incredibly easy to understand what all of his actions meant.

Kurt thought he might be just a little in love with him.

Blaine rode with Kurt all the way up to the twelfth floor, but Kurt insisted that he not come into the room again, because the rest of the boys would probably already be there.

"I had a fun night," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded in agreement. He grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a quick kiss.

Kurt could feel his cheeks reddening. "Goodnight, Blaine."

He turned to the door and squeezed through. Just before the door clicked shut, he heard it. It was quiet, but it was impossible to miss.

"Goodnight, Kurt."


	5. Greek Gods

**A/N: So, I decided to adapt the Narcissus myth for Klaine AU Friday. It doesn't end sadly like the original myth—yay! Please enjoy!**

* * *

GreekGod!Klaine

When Kurt Hummel had been born, he'd been the most beautiful baby anyone had ever seen. His parents loved him with all of their heart. But, as he got older, Kurt's beauty was only increased.

Kurt's mother had been very distressed that the gods had given her son such beauty. She went to the prophet Teiresias and asked, "Will my boy live to an old age, or will he be taken away by the gods while he is young?"

"Your song shall live to be very old, provided that he never comes to know himself," said the seer, and the mother returned to her home feeling more light-hearted, as, she said to herself, not many mortals ever come to recognize themselves.

So Kurt grew up. Many of the villagers fell in love with him, men and women. But, in his pride, Kurt never acknowledged any of them.

One man in particular named Blaine was very, very fond of Kurt. He had fallen in love with him when he was very young, and had gone down to fetch a pail of water by the well. Kurt had walked past, his chin held high and a bounce in his step, and Blaine had immediately fallen for him. His gravity-defying hair, his ever colour-changing eyes, his upturned nose, his porcelain skin, his lithe body—his everything. Blaine was smitten from the very start.

Blaine wasn't _trying_ to be creepy—it just sort of happened. He'd follow Kurt down to the market, watch him from the corner of his eye as he filled up his pail with water, casually stroll by his family's house to try and peek into the windows. He didn't really realize what he was doing. He was simply too deep in love to realize how strange he was acting.

One day, as Blaine walked the streets of the village, he saw Kurt start to make his way into the forest. Blaine swiftly followed after him; he just couldn't help himself.

Kurt wandered the forest without much purpose, sometimes pausing by a tree or a bush for no real reason at all. Blaine watched from a few feet back, never being seen. If Kurt did see him, it would only be embarrassing. Because why would a man as beautiful as Kurt ever love an average-looking man like him?

Eventually Kurt seemed to get thirsty, so he stopped by a small stream to take a drink. Blaine watched as he cupped his hands and drank slowly.

Blaine waited for Kurt to stand up again once he was finished, but Kurt remained by the water's edge for several hours.

"Who are you, you beautiful creature?" Kurt finally said.

Was Kurt talking to his reflection?

Blaine finally emerged from the shadows. He walked over to the streambed beside Kurt and kneeled down.

Kurt caught sight of Blaine's reflection in the water next to his and looked up from the water at long last. He looked at Blaine curiously, and then back down at the water. Realization bloomed across his face.

"I have loved in vain," he said sadly.

Blaine smiled. "I haven't." He cupped Kurt's face in his hand and kissed him softly.

When they parted, Kurt was smiling, too.

"My name's Blaine," Blaine said.

"Kurt."


	6. Masquerade

**A/N: Klaine AU Fridays are back for the hiatus! Huzzah! Please enjoy :)**

Masquerade!Klaine

* * *

It's not that Blaine hates school dances. Actually, he does, but the story behind that is an entirely different story from this one.

No. In _this_ story, Blaine hates dances because everybody is having fun and he isn't. And it's not like he can just jump in and join the fun, either, because that would require being an actual student and, well, that time has long gone.

So Blaine doesn't really hate dances, he just hates the fact that he can't go to one. Because the children call him an old fart (_honestly_, he's only ten years older than most of them, you'd think he was an old man from what they say about him), the music's far too modern and weird, and he's supposed to be supervising. Why a high school dance needs supervising is beyond him, because it's not like they can really do much to stop the kids from having their fun. Kids will be kids. You can't stop them from trying to spike the punch or grind up against each other on the dance floor. In fact, that last one just makes it awkward for the _teachers_. It's not like the kids even care. Especially since the masquerade theme makes it incredibly easy to get away with things when the teachers can't distinguish faces.

(Really, which teacher let that get past them when they accepted the idea of the theme?)

So that's how Blaine Anderson finds himself spending his night, which could otherwise be filled with having a beer in front of the television or sleeping (just the thought of sleeping right now sounds absolutely heavenly), standing at the edge of a gymnasium watching a bunch of teenagers dance and laugh and make out to obnoxiously loud music.

There is only one thing that makes the night bearable.

And that is one Kurt Hummel.

Dreamy Mr Kurt Hummel, head of the French department.

And being in the English department, Blaine talks to Kurt quite a lot. (All of the language teachers have lengthy discussions about which language is the best, which Blaine thinks is quite silly but it's fun to join in on nevertheless.) He could even consider them friends besides the fact that they only ever talk strictly about school and they've never gotten together outside of chatting in the staff room.

But still. Friends.

"Having fun?"

Blaine starts at the voice in his ear and turns around.

Speak of the devil. "Kurt! Or, uh, Mr Hummel!" Blaine says over the loud music. "Hey!"

"Looks like we both got stuck with supervising tonight, huh?" Kurt says. "And don't worry about formalities, tonight-It's not like the kids are going to notice what we're calling each other!"

"No, they're all too busy grinding up against each other to see anything else," Blaine says.

Kurt laughs-that beautiful, tinkling laugh that Blaine can hear even over the pounding music-and then starts fanning himself with his hand. "_God_, it's hot in here. I wish McKinley had better air conditioning!"

"Doesn't help that there are about a million other people in here," Blaine says. He jerks his thumb towards the doors. "Wanna get some air?"

"Definitely," Kurt says, and they head out. Blaine's not concerned about things getting out of hand; there are plenty of other teachers around.

The night is cool. They can still hear the music from inside, but it's much more tolerable. A moment of silence passes between them. Blaine doesn't know what to say. They've never really talked about anything but their classes before, but that seems awfully out of place now that they're not actually inside the school. Blaine realizes he doesn't even really know Kurt at all.

"That Puckerman kid tried to spike the punch bowl again," Kurt says conversationally. "Sue nearly pulled his teeth out."

"Wouldn't be surprised if she actually did," Blaine says, and Kurt laughs again.

"You're right, I wouldn't put it past her," he agrees. "Poor kid, though, looked scared out of his skin. Was just trying to live up to the legend of his brother, I suppose."

"Always a competition between siblings," Blaine sighs, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Kurt raises his eyebrows, his curiosity peaked. "You have a sibling?"

"Brother. My parents love him," Blaine says.

Kurt nods in understanding. "Ah, parental approval. I know all about that."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. My sophomore year of high school I started dressing like my dad, listening to the same music, eating anything deep fried and watching football," Kurt explains. He snorts at the memories. "Tried convincing him I was straight. Turned out it didn't really matter to him that I'm gay."

Blaine's jaw drops at the confession and snaps his mouth shut right away before Kurt can see. He'd wondered, of course, what Kurt's sexuality was, even since Blaine had laid eyes on him and thought he was the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen, but he'd never gotten the confirmation until now.

"We should probably head back in," Kurt says quietly, and Blaine realizes he's been staring for too long.

"Oh, um, yeah," Blaine mumbles, mentally whacking himself because Kurt probably thinks he's made Blaine uncomfortable or that Blaine's disgusted or that it changes anything because it _doesn't_, but it actually _does_ but not in the way Kurt probably thinks it does, and-

"I'm gay, too," Blaine blurts out.

Kurt pauses where his hand is hovering just over the door handle and turns his head. "O-Oh, yeah? Really? I... I didn't realize."

Blaine huffs out a laugh because Kurt's gaydar must not be very good and, he supposes, his own isn't very good either if he didn't figure out Kurt.

"Yeah, that's me. Gay as the fourth of July."

Kurt smiles a little, his cheeks turning an adorable pink. "Oh, okay, um, good," he says. "I didn't mean good, like it's good you're gay I just mean, like it's good to know that I'm not the only gay guy in this entire town! I've never, uh, met someone like me. In Ohio. Or at all. I-"

"Kurt," Blaine laughs, cutting him off and placing a hand reassuringly on Kurt's arm. "It's fine. I know what you meant."

"Sorry. I just sort of turn into a babbling mess when I'm nervous." His eyes widen. "Not that you make me nervous, or anything, I just-"

"You're doing it again," Blaine says, unable to help his smile.

Kurt ducks his head, his face now bright as a tomato.

"Come on, let's go inside," Blaine suggests, pulling the door open. He casts a glance over his shoulder at Kurt. "Besides... You're cute when you ramble."

Blaine hasn't flirted in God knows how long. Working full time at McKinley has sadly made him give up time he usually might spend at Scandals, or somewhere equally gay that has alcohol. So, yeah, he hasn't flirted in a long time. And the current setting doesn't exactly make it easy.

Kurt disappears to get some punch for the both of them, and Blaine silently hopes that someone has succeeded in spiking it, because that would make the whole flirting thing a lot less challenging. But then Kurt doesn't come back for quite some time and flirting and alcohol becomes less of a priority in his mind.

_Oh God, I came on too strong, didn't I?_ he thinks. _I freaked him out so he made an excuse and then left me here. I'm an idiot._

But suddenly Blaine sees a familiar figure making his way through the crowd towards him with a blue feathery mask and a smile on his face.

"Nice mask!" Blaine says.

"I found it on the floor!" Kurt yells over the music. "Can you believe that? Someone just threw it away!"

The song changes to something much slower and Blaine suddenly becomes conscious of how close they're standing.

Kurt clears his throat and holds out a hand, his smile having turned slightly nervous. "Come dance with me?" he offers.

Blaine takes a deep breath, his heart fluttering at the question. "We-We're not really supposed to-"

"Come on, Blaine," Kurt interrupts. "Just come dance with me." He wiggles his fingers expectantly.

Blaine reluctantly (and nervously, but he wouldn't admit that) slides his hand into Kurt's. Kurt smiles wider and pulls him closer to the crowd, but not so close that they're actually mixed in with the students, but close enough.

Kurt places a hand of Blaine's shoulder and Blaine slips his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt's body is warm against his and a pleasant feeling sweeps through Blaine, never mind that they aren't really supposed to be dancing, never mind that the students are probably watching them, never mind that there will be whispers about them.

For the first time, Blaine is enjoying a school dance.


End file.
